Unexpected Meeting
by Rukiacat
Summary: Harry has been searching for Peter everywhere, since they got separated by his father. After a murder case, Harry ends up in prison, and meets Peter - in the most unexpected situation.
1. Huge mistake

Finally, the last lecture has ended. Harry sat back in his seat behind his desk, and watched the students mill out of the hall. When the last student closed the door, he got up, took his briefcase and made his way out of the building. It was already getting dark outside, the sun has disappeared behind the horizon, but the skyline was still between the colours of light blue and rose. He loved watching the sunset, although he sadly missed it today. But still he decided on taking a walk on the campus, before going home. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, took one in his mouth and lit it. He felt his piled-up stress disappearing along with the blown-out smoke.

His calm state didn't last long though. It was only when he heard a female scream that he dropped his cigarette to the ground, and began to run in the direction of the voice. When he turned the corner, he saw the back of a dark figure running away, but his attention was soon directed to the woman lying on the ground. She was dying.

Harry kneeled down beside her, and as soon as the girl looked at him, he recognised her. She was Miss Hardy, from one of his lectures. She was a really smart girl, but Harry has always found her a bit too sarcastic.

„Mr. Osborn" breathed out Miss Hardy, grabbing his arm weakly. Her eyes were still shining in the dusk, and he could swear he saw a teardrop escape from her eyes.

„Don't worry Felicia, I'll call the ambulance. Everything will be fine." but just as he reached for his cell phone in his pocket, the girl's eyes slowly closed down. Harry stopped his movement, and listened. Her breathing slowed down, and after a half minute, completely stopped. _She's dead. _The realization hit him so strong he could barely breathe. He didn't know what to do. A girl just died in front of him, and all he could do is stare at her.

After a minute or so, when he got himself together again, he took a look at her body. He touched something hard at her chest, and pulled it slightly. As he found out what it is, he gasped out loud. It was a long knife, which the student got stabbed with, with a _WW _engraved on it. Just then, he realized that this was probably a pretty bad idea.

Harry wanted to smack his head into a wall, as he was led to his cell by two too muscular guards. Both the guards were blonde, and a lot taller than him, the type of guys you wouldn't dare to even speak to. Except if you're Harry Osborn, of course.

"So, what now, Mr. and Mrs. Tough Guy? Do you just throw me into the next cell, and then get a room? I can see you're pretty hungry" teased Harry with a smirk, winking at the guards.

"I tell you what" started to speak the guard with the shorter hair and less facial hair – _Steve Rogers_, as he read his badge. "You shut those pretty lips of yours, and just open them when you're asked for it" he said, answering Harry's little _flirt _with a tiny hint of reference. Harry was about to retort, when the guards stopped, and opened the cell on his left. "From now on, this will be your room" they locked him in, and left. He barely had time to take a look at his place, before he heard a voice from the upper bed.

"That's a pretty impressive butt right there, _boy_" Harry turned around to face the man, who have just degraded him. "Oh my God, don't look so hostile!" the man recoiled, pretending to be scared. Then he leaned forward, finally getting out of the shadows, his elbows resting on his knees. He had short, dark brown hair and stubble, and he seemed pretty short, although Harry couldn't really see his figure.

"Tony Stark" the man made a little salute as he introduced himself. Harry had to literally force his mouth not to fall open.

"_That_ Tony Stark? The multi-millionaire?" Stark nodded. Well, he didn't expect meeting his childhood role model like this. He couldn't stop himself from asking. "How did you get in prison?"

"Someone must have rat on me, otherwise they would never find out the drug behind Stark Industries" he said it like it was natural.

"Drug?!"

"Why, where did you think I got my money from, _kid_?" the glance he got from Harry for calling him kid was deadly, which Tony found extremely hilarious.

"And how is it, that a rich man like you couldn't cover it up?" his voice was a little bit more sarcastic than he intended it to be.

"The evidences can't be paid off" the man shrugged, clearly not bothered by his case. Or he was hiding his emotions very skilfully. Suddenly he shifted, looking oddly curious. "And how did you end up in here? After all, you're the Osborn heir, if I'm not wrong" Harry was surprised that he got recognised.

"Misunderstanding" he sighed. "I tried to save the girl, but I was late. And my fingerprint is on the knife, so I am the main suspect now" when he looked at his cellmate, he could see something, that looked like amusement in his eyes. And he was proved, in the next moment, when Tony chuckled, which slowly turned into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Tony finally calmed down, but he still couldn't hold back his smirk. "Just look at you... most of the criminals would envy your criminal-look, and yet you're innocent" he said, and laid down on the bed, saluting. "Good night, roommate! The bottom bed is yours"

Two days had passed. He got to know his cellmate a little better; they started to get along pretty well. At first, he was a bit afraid of the other prisoners, they were twice – or even more – muscular as Harry, and looked pretty scary. But it seemed that the look on Harry's face was enough to keep them away. He was mostly hanging out with Tony, which added a plus to his image.

Today though, it was different. He was woken up by Rogers, pretty early.

"Oh, Captain Rogers. It seems we meet again" said Harry insolently, smirking at the guard. Steve just smacked him in return, causing him to move. After a couple minutes of walking, they stopped at what seemed like an office. There was a table in the middle of the room, and two chairs on the opposite sides.

"Sit down, Mr. Parker can be here any minute" as he hears the name, his heart skips a beat.

"Mr. Parker?" he asks, voice shaking.

"Your lawyer" Rogers leaves, locking him in. Harry could barely breathe, just the name recalled a whole lot of memories.

_Peter getting bullied. His grateful look, when Harry sent the bullies away. His ideas, which were genius, but got them into trouble every time. All the sleepovers they've had, watching old Marvel movies and eating tons of popcorn. Later, that hopeful look in his eyes, when he told him what he felt. The feeling of his lips on Harry's, and his excitement on their first date._

Harry's heart sinks at the last memory. _Peter's frightened face, when he told him they're moving. His tears, when they parted on the airport. It was Norman's idea; he thought it would be the best for them, if they spent a little time apart. _He still hated his dad for it.

The sound of the opening door brought him back to the present. As he looked up, he froze completely.

"Peter" he gasped out loud. It was really him, although he changed quite a lot. He was a lot taller, and he must have exercised, because he seemed to be in a pretty good shape. His always-messy hair was replaced by a perfectly styled haircut, and he looked surprisingly good in suit.

His face was completely straight, but just until Rogers closed the door behind him. He walked to the table and sank down onto the chair opposite Harry.

"Harry" his voice were lower than in his memories, although now it was barely audible. "This is the last place I expected to find you. What did you do?" he asked desperately.

"I didn't do anything, I swear" Harry answered, desperately wanting his friend - lover? he didn't even know anymore - to believe him, almost whispering. He was still shocked, and couldn't wrap his head around this whole situation. He looked for Peter nearly everywhere, and meets him in a situation like this? This is just too surreal.

"I believe you, Harry" said Peter, trying to calm him - to calm both of them - down. "I'll get you out of here, I promise"

"I missed you so much" he couldn't hold it back.

"Me too, Harry, me too" Peter closed his eyes, seemingly trying to get himself together, before opening his briefcase, pulling out a folder with Harry's name on it.

"Why did you accept my case?" Harry asked, dumbly.

"What do you think? I've been searching for you, Harry." Their gazes met, and he could immediately feel the attraction between them. "When I got your case, I was terrified, that you ended up here. I thought, that this is my last chance to meet you" his words trailed off.

Harry found himself getting up, walking round the table. He grabbed Peter's coat, pulled him up and pressed his lips against his. _Oh God... _He wanted to do this for so long. Peter slowly put his arms around his waist, grabbing his belt and pulling him closer, which made Harry groan. _It was too long ago..._The kiss started out softly, and slowly became more passionate, giving out the tension of the years apart, all the desperation and loneliness. Harry has never felt more at home, than here, in Peter's arms. He just wanted to cling to him, and never let go.

When Peter pulled away slightly, Harry felt like he might just collapse to the floor. He barely could hear anything through their heavy breathing and his loudly beating heart. "We really shouldn't do this" Peter wasn't too convincing, with his hands gripping tightly on his waist, pressing their foreheads together. He just wanted this as much as Harry. His eyes were still closed, and Harry took a moment just to look at him, to take in his features, his gorgeous face and swollen lips.

"I don't care" he resisted.

"Yes you do" Peter opened his eyes, making Harry forget everything he wanted to say. Those eyes were even more beautiful from this close. "Because if they find out, they will take your case from me, and you get a lawyer who lets you rot in here. I can't let it happen." he pressed a kiss on Harry's lips. "I can't lose you again."


	2. Time is up!

„Have you gotten laid?" it was Tony's first question when Harry got back to the cell.

They had discussed the case with Peter; he told him everything he could remember from the night– which wasn't too helpful, but still – Peter wrote down everything, and he said that the defence statement would be done 'til tomorrow. After all, the charge against him isn't too strong; they don't have any evidence except the knife. Hell, he didn't even have motivation to kill the girl. But it depends on Peter now, if he can write a brilliant defence statement, then he will have a chance to get out of here.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. He was still dazed, the events of last week and the unexpected meeting were too much for him.

"You look like you've just had the best sex of your life. Tell me, who's the guy?" Harry couldn't believe, that his feelings were practically written on his face. He tried to cover them up so hard!

"There was no sex at all" he replied, lying down on the bottom bed, still not completely in reality.

"There had to be _something_" his cellmate's head appeared upside down as he was hanging from the upper bed. Harry sighed, weighing the pros and cons of telling Tony the truth. Because he trusted him – as much as you could trust a person after two days -, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell him basically his whole past. Finally, he decided on telling him.

"My lawyer" he started, with a sigh. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly, so Harry continued. He told him everything, from his childhood to his father basically separating them, and now their meeting again. When he finished, he felt surprisingly relieved, like just sharing it with someone made it easier for him.

"So Peter Parker, huh?" asked Tony teasingly. "Well, needless to say, you got one of the best lawyers" He was thinking for a second, before he continued. "And your story is cute and all, but I would recommend hiding it, at least during your hearing, because you have the best chance with him – especially that he's extremely motivated in getting you out of here" there he glanced at Harry pointedly, and he could literally _feel_ the reference.

"Yeah, you're probably right"

After that, Tony hadn't missed a single chance to joke about Harry's "cute story", and teased him to death. Then Harry would just roll his eyes at him, and smack him in the arm. But Tony seemed trustworthy; he didn't say a word, when anyone else could hear them. He considered telling Tony this was a good idea.

The day before the first trial he could meet his lawyer, to a final revising of what Harry should be prepared for. They went through Harry's speech again; Peter asked him a bunch of questions, which he could expect. After that, Peter sat back and sighed, clearly nervous.

"I think you're ready for it" he could probably see the worry in the prisoner's eyes, because he leaned forward, and took his hand between his palms. "You know you have the best chances, right?" he looked Harry in the eye, promise and hope reflected in those hazel ones, distracting his thoughts into a completely different direction.

"Yeah, I hope so..." he said, eyes still locked on those beautiful brown ones. Then Harry's gaze wandered further down, and swallowed dryly as he imagined Peter's lips on his own. The shift in mood was perceivable immediately.

"They don't have anything against you, except that damn fingerprint. They can't prove it..." his words trailed off, as both of them leaned more and more forward, unintentionally, practically climbing on the table, sweeping away the documents from the way. A contented sigh left Harry's lips, as he relaxed immediately in Peter's embrace, strong arms around him and soft lips on his. He pushed slightly on the other's shoulders, earning a groan in return as he climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss in the process. His other hand was in Peter's hair, spreading his fingers through it, as he was laying him down onto the table. He took Peter's hips between his thighs, straddling him, as he pulled away slightly. He just took a moment to take in his features, from that messed-up hair – thanks to Harry – to those shining eyes and _oh God_, those slightly parted lips, which were begging to be kissed.

Peter's hands started to trail up along his sides, smoothing the fabric of that awful, orange prisoner suit. He gripped a fistful of the cloth, using it to pull Harry down into an impatient, passionate kiss.

Harry started mapping out Peter's chest, through his shirt, and let go of his hair with his other hand. He smoothed down his hand along his cheek, his throat, and grabbed Peter's hands, which were still grabbing his suit. He moved their hands above Peter's head, lacing their fingers together, and started to grind down against him slowly, swallowing his moans with satisfaction. Then Harry broke the kiss, biting at the other's bottom lip gently, and slowly moving on to plant searing kisses on his jaw. Peter gasped for air, his breathing was already heavy, and he could feel his arousal against his own.

"Damn it, Harry! I'm trying to... you know... work in here!" he couldn't help the moans between the words, as Harry reached his neck, and started to suck on it eagerly.

"You're doing a pretty good job in making out with your client" said Harry, practically purring. Peter couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well, I don't think this is the proper use of a lawyer, but I'm happy you're enjoying my services" he answered, his smile widens as he hears Harry chuckle. He straightened up, so he was sitting on Peter's hips. Peter suddenly shifted, looking at Harry with strict, narrowed eyes.

"What's your excuse for such behaviour? And if the room is full of security cameras, and they're watching us?" he asked, clearly amused at Harry's confusion. His expression quickly disappeared though, when Harry thrust his hips against Peter's once, causing the man to let out a choked moan.

"It's your fault" defended Harry, suddenly looking all innocent. "You come in here in that hot suit, and stare at me like that... You know, it calls for a huge self-control not to pin you down like this as soon as we meet. And about the security cameras... well, they probably haven't seen hotter scene in a while, I bet they enjoy watching us."

As he was about to lean forward to continue from where they stopped, the door opened with a loud 'click' and they both froze in shock. Rogers was standing at the door, his face didn't reflect any emotion.

"Time is up" he said, his voice is as indifferent as his expression. _He must have met situations like this, _thought Harry.

It took a couple of seconds for him to reanimate, and climb off the table. Peter got up as well, trying to keep a little of his remaining dignity. They exchanged a look, which contained something like apologizing from Harry, and an _I told you! _from Peter.

This time Harry didn't say a word to Steve on their way back.

"I told you!" Tony's response was immediate, when Harry told him about their little incident. He shook his head, like a parent who's telling off his children. "A teenager has more restraint than you" Harry just rolled his eyes at the obviously exaggerated scolding.

They were walking outside, in the prison's yard – well, it wasn't a yard, not really, it was just a basketball ground, a couple of benches, and asphalt everywhere. It's time they had a little fresh air, really. Seeing the walking people there made him miss his freedom for the first time since he got in custody.

"You're in a deep shit, boy" Harry just looked at him, with a _You don't say?_ expression on his face, but Tony just waved, showing that he would continue. "But I might be able to persuade Rogers not to tell anyone..." Harry's jaw dropped, he looked at the shorter man, confused. As he was about to ask if he had heard it correctly, he walked into a man's chest.

He stepped back a little, and looked up at him. The man was tall, at least a head taller than Harry, and he had to admit, he was handsome. He had broad shoulders, gorgeous blue eyes and long, black hair. He seemed interested, a sneer on his face. He grabbed Harry's jaw, so he couldn't move his head.

"Look, who's just ran into me?" his smile got wider with every word. "Not gonna apologize for bumping into me? I think I'll have to teach that nice freshman-ass of yours a little respect" his voice was so enigmatic, it sent shivers down Harry's spine, and made him want to run far away.

"Damn it, Loki, could you stop acting like a god for five fucking minutes?" Tony's voice broke their conflict, and the man's –Loki's – face changed into an amiable expression. That was, if possible, even worse than his intimidating one.

"Oh, look, the _big_ Tony Stark found his voice! What, you're taking freshmen under your wings now?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Or... are you trying to impress Rogers with being an angel?" Harry actually started liking this guy. He was a douche, yeah, but there was something behind that god-complex, that he found extremely amusing.

"None of your business" answered Tony lightly, it was visible that he had got used to Loki's way of talking. "Oh, and I'll convey your greetings to Thor" he winked, and with that, they turned around, and left the god there.

When they were out of earshot, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Seriously? Loki? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a name parents with god-complex like to give their probably-will-become-a-god-complexed children. Like, what do you expect from a father called Odin?" Harry just thinks for a moment, before realizing that he has a lot of questions.

"By the way, who is Thor?"

"Oh, he's his brother. Do you remember that guard with the long blonde hair, and a lot facial hair? That's him" that made him recall the day he was brought here. It seemed like it happened ages ago, although it's been just two days. How is he going to stand weeks – or even months here? Suddenly, he felt panicked, imagining worse and worse pictures. What if he messes up? What if tomorrow goes wrong, and they will sentence him to years? What if they find out, and will lock Peter out of the case? Just in that moment he became aware of something, that Tony had said a couple minutes earlier.

"Wait... what do you mean you could persuade Rogers?"

Tony's smile was mysterious.

"Well, that's a long story, my friend"


	3. Realizations

Time has passed. Days, weeks, months, and they still hadn't got anywhere. They were always waiting for someone, or something, like the evidence to be examined, or an expert to arrive. Harry was fed up with the whole case; he just wanted to get out of the freaking custody, but it didn't seem to matter. The end of the trials came obviously closer and closer with every day they spent at the hall. Harry could feel this, and became more and more nervous about it. His head was full of question to which no one knew the answers.

Sure, he could meet Peter almost every day, and just seeing him made it a bit easier. But they couldn't talk about anything except the case, and they were usually grumpy and annoyed with all of this, so most of the times they ended up arguing and yelling at each other. Not to mention those monkeys who were called trial jury, and questioned every single statement of his. He often just wanted to get up from his seat and punch the nearest one in the face. But sadly he couldn't do that, his chance was little enough as it was. He didn't need to make it worse.

They were sitting in the hall again, for the third time this week. And it was just Wednesday! They were waiting for the judge to arrive, as usual. _Why does she have to be always late?_

After twenty minutes of waiting she finally arrived. She was wearing that black cloak as always, but her blondness compensated this. Her appearance was commanding respect, even the jury stopped talking. If his future hadn't depended on her, he would have found her attractive. And if he weren't into men, of course. She sat down behind the huge table.

"Mr. Barton, please state the charges!"

And there, Harry's brain turned off. He has heard this a million times, he could recite it without even taking a look at the document. He didn't care about that load of crap the prosecutor – that dick – made up to put him into jail for years. The whole speech was a complete, ridiculous lie.

Finally he showed pictures of the one and only evidence: the knife. It was photographed from every possible point of view, pictures before, during and after the investigation. They could clearly see Harry's fingerprint on the hilt, but somehow – how surprising – no one questioned the other, blurred fingerprint. It was obvious, that someone else touched it before Harry, and it would back his statement up, but no one seemed to care about it. It was suspicious – however, he couldn't do anything about it.

When they came to a photo, in which they could see the monogram, he felt Peter tense up beside him. He looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head slightly. The message was obvious: _I'll tell you later!_

"So, in consequence of the stated charges, I suggest Mr. Osborn 15 years imprisonment"

_Oh that fucker! Does he even hear himself? 15 years for a crime that they can't even prove he committed. That's just ridiculous._ And worst of all that the jury seemed pretty convinced. In that moment Harry was pretty sure; there's something bigger in the background. They probably know much more about this case than he, and they're trying to hush something up... He just needs to find out what. It can't be that hard, right?

After Harry's confession and Peter's defence statement – for the hundredth time – the judge ordered 30 minutes break to relax a bit after sitting in the hall for 3 hours, and for the jury to make a decision. He didn't have a good chance of their making the final decision, but Harry was hoping. He wished they would see he's innocent, so he could continue living his little life, teaching at Columbia. And Peter...

For a moment, he imagined them sitting in Harry's living room in the morning, half-dressed, with messy hair and sleepy eyes, drinking their coffee. Then he would kiss Peter before going to work, and he would do everything he could to keep Harry from leaving. And Harry would pretend to be annoyed, but actually he would be really happy about it. And it would be just perfect. For a couple minutes, he let himself to live in this imagination, but then the coming back to this shitty situation he was in was much more painful than it should have been. Suddenly, he felt desperate, and he came to a realization. When he got into custody, he didn't really care about it; he took it as a new adventure. Because it wasn't as bad; he got a good cellmate, hadn't got in any fight... His life suddenly changed, and it was fun. But then he met Peter, after ten years apart. It was ridiculous, that after such long time this man – because he wasn't a boy anymore – still attracted him like light attracts the moth. And he became the reason for his will to get out of jail. He wanted to live his life again, but with Peter in it. He was hoping that he felt the same way, after all, he didn't know anything about his last ten years; as much as he knew he could even be in a relationship. Well, it didn't seem too likely, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining the worst possibilities.

When Peter came up to him, he stopped thinking and focused on the view. He stopped next to the huge window he was standing by. Harry didn't turn to him, rather just looked at his reflection on the glass. That way he could observe Peter perfectly, without being conspicuous.

He had dark bags under his eyes, like he had spent nights reading documents and laws. He looked so tired he wanted to cuddle him, and he literally had to force himself not to.

"I'm sure they're trying to hide something" said Harry, voice low. "The evidence isn't enough, they haven't got witnesses against me, and the attorney's arguments are totally bullshit. In an another case they would have acquitted me long ago"

Peter snorted coincidently. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. They couldn't make it any more obvious, to be honest. I've started looking into it, but this is not the right place to discuss it"

"Yeah, you're right" agreed Harry. Well, the good news, that Peter has noticed this too, so he has more chance in finding it out.

A loud sigh was coming from Peter. "End of the break... Let's see that decision!" he smiled cheerfully, and even though it couldn't cheer him up, it made his heart beat three times faster. With this, the fear and excitement, he felt like he might get a heart attack.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting on their seats and waiting for the judge to arrive. Again. What does she even do? Harry couldn't imagine. With every minute they spent waiting, the tension in Harry grew bigger and bigger. By the time the blonde arrived he couldn't even sit still. He was drumming with his legs under the table. He didn't hear a word of the summary of the last 3 hours; he's been there, he didn't need to be reminded of that. Finally, they got to the part, in which he was interested.

"So" started Ms. Stacy. "the jury's decision is to delay Mr. Osborn's trials until further investigations" she stated. Harry was prepared for a couple possibilities, but this wasn't one of them. _Until further investigations? What does it mean?_

Well, it's certainly good; he has more chance now, to find more facts in his defence, and maybe to find out more about the background of this case.

"And!" continued Stacy. "During the investigations and further trials, considering Mr. Osborn's good behaviour in prison, he's going to spend of the rest of the custody in house arrest"

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. House arrest? That's awesome; he will be able to do whatever he wants, except for going out.

"But because he's a suspect of a murder and because of that he can't be stated as a responsible person, the house arrest will take place in Mr. Parker's house" there the judge looked at Peter pointedly.

Harry was astonished. In Peter's house? He wasn't sure it could be counted as a punishment; he had to practically force himself not to smile. He looked over at Peter, who was still staring at the blonde in the eye. He could feel the wordless communication between them. _They know each other!_ The recognition split into him like a thunderbolt. _Of course they know each other!_ He scolded himself. After all, they've probably met in other cases as well. However, he felt his chest tighten painfully. He knew Peter did girls too; it had been like this in high school too. And Miss Stacy was a beautiful girl; just perfect for Peter. He couldn't fight that selfish feeling growing in his chest, instead of being happy about the result of the trial. He told himself that Peter is _not_ his, but it didn't help much.

When they finished their wordless talking, Peter looked at him; he was tense, but Harry could also see a tiny hint of naughtiness in those hazel eyes. He could swear Peter would have winked at him, if they weren't in the hall with several people.

"But Miss Stacy" Peter turned back to her. _What is he doing?_"I don't think my job description contains this"

Before he could take it personal, he realised that Peter is a very good actor. He played the indignant, yet determined lawyer, who had enough problems as it was, and didn't need a criminal in his house. Harry's jaw fell; even he believed Peter's acting for a moment. Brilliant!

"Well, now it is!" replied Stacy. If she weren't the judge, Harry could have sworn she was enjoying the situation. She struck down with her wooden hammer, and with that the trial was over.


End file.
